I Don't Need Help, I'm Fine!
by Kamui-Kamuy
Summary: Honoka has started to do a 'special diet'. And of course, it's a secret. She wants no one to know what she is doing to her body. But, why is she doing this? Why isn't she having a happy life like how it used to be? What painful troubles will she have to go through in the future? Read to find out. OCC Warning!
1. Chapter 1

**Honoka's P.O.V**

I weighed more than anyone in μ's. I can never keep a diet! I try and Try And TRY! But I can't! Actually, I keep agining weight when I'm on a diet. I don't know how that's possible! One time, I thought that the bread and candy was making me gain weight, so I didn't eat bread for a whole week. It was a living hell! I didn't even lose weight. On the contrary, I _GAINED_ weight.

But I think I know sonething that will make me lose weight. I remember hearing something about 'eating disorders'. I heard that people who are fat (like me) dont eat for days, and/or binge/purge. I think its the same thing, but what do I know! I wasn't paying attention! I'm not an expert on this! But I'm glad I at least payed attention to that part in class. Thanks to that, I can start this diet that I know that will make me lose weight.

Although people say it's dangerous and it's bad for your health, I'm still going to try it. That was I can be as skinny as everyone in μ's!

Maybe even skinnier!

It's official! I'm going to binge/purge. And I'm also going to keep it a secret from everyone. I know that if someone found out, it would be a huge deal and everyone would keep an eye on me to not throw up the food I ate. Not only that, I would also gain weight! That would mean that I would be back to being the fattest person in μ's.

I wasn't going to let that happen!

 **So this is going to be a HonoMaki story. Another story I'm working on is Honoka's Melancholy. You should also read it. I read from my reviews that it's a good story. Try it out! Also what do you think about the first chapter? Good, Bad, Horrible? Please review. I love to read your reviews! It also helps me become a better writer. I would really appreciate it. Next chapter is way longer!**


	2. BingePurge

3rd p.o.v

"Dinner's ready!" Honoka's mom called from the kitchen. Honoka was in her room. She was on her phone on how to binge/purge. "Comin'" Honoka yelled, she grabbed a hair tie and went to the kitchen to eat.

When Honoka finished eating, she went to the bathroom. Yukiho and her mother were helping out in the shop

Great!

She double checked if anyonewas close by. Luckily no one was passing by. Honoka put her hair in a ponytail and put her finger in her mouth. Her gag reflexes started to come in. Honoka put her finger more in

Finally!

She threw up. But she wasn't finished. She put her finger back in. Honoka wanted to throw up more. 10 minutes later, Honoka threw up again. She took a total of 25 minutes to throw up. Honoka washed her hands and went to her room.

Honoka layed down in her bed. She was happy, she was close into reaching her goal, being as skinny as everyone in μ's. Not being the fattest person. Honoka went back in her phone. She read that laxatives helped you lose more weight. She got ip and went downsatirs, where she saw her mom and Yukiho clean up."Mom, I'm going to go to the store to buy something!" "OK Honoka. Jist be careful" and with that Honoka ran to the nearest store that had laxatives. She bought them and went home running.

Exercise also helps lose weight (duh!)

A good thing it was cold. Because Honoka could hide the laxatives in her sweater.

"Honoka, why did you take so long? Didn't you go out to buy something? Honoka's mom said in a stern voice. Honoka froze. "Ah! Mom y-your up..! I thought you were asleep!" Honoka said a little panicked. Sorry that I made you worry! I couldn't find what I was looking. Since it's hard to find a volume to one of my manga. Actually, it just barely came out..." Honoka was still freaking out but tried her best to hide it by being relaxed as possible. Honoka's mom looked at her daughter and then sighed. "It's fine, but next time, tell me you're going to take long. You had me worried...!"

"Sorry mom"

"It's fine..." and Honoka's mom said and gave a kiss to her daughter on the head.

Honoka went to her room and sat down in her bed, then layed down. "Thank god that she bought it..." Honoka was scared. I mean, who wouldn't!

Honoka lid the laxatives in her room, where no one would look, and got ready for bed

Tomorrow is a new day.


	3. Lunch Troubles

Honoka woke up late, again. She got ready to go to school and left. "Honoka, wait! You didn't ate anything!" Honoka's mom yelled. "Not hungry!" Honoka said. Even though, that wasn't true. Honoka was really hungry. She's going to have to get used to it. But she wanted to lose weight.

Honoka ran to school. She needed to have more stamina for concerts. And maybe for her to lose more weight.

* * *

A week has passed and Honoka has lost 10 pounds. But Honoka feels like she hasn't lost any weight. Actually, she _feels_ like she's gained the 10 pounds!

"Honoka!" Honoka turned around and saw it was Kotori. "Hi Kotori, what happened?

"Oh... Nothing really " Kotori said blushing a little

"Are you sure? It looks like you have a fever"

"A-ah! No! It's nothing! By any chance... Have you lost any weight? You look skinnier?"

"O-oh, no, not really... I still weight the same"

"Honoka, we have to wear swimsuit in our next Love Live Concert, you _NEED_ to lose weight!" There it was. That's why Honoka started to binge/purge! Because everyone in μ's pressured. She couldn't take it! Honoka would cry while eating her feelings away. She would feel better, but would gain weight. But, of course, she wouldn't eat her emotions away when she was on a diet. She just naturally gained weight!

Lunch started and Kotori walked towards Honoka. "Honoka! I made lunch for the both of us!" Honoka turned around and saw Kotori with 2 bento boxes. "Kotori... I'm sorry, but I'm not really that hungry"

"Please Honoka, can you eat it? I don't want all this food to go to waste..." Kotori said looking at the bento boxes depressed, which made Honoka feel guilty. "Fine Kotori, I'll eat the food..." Honoka said holding out her hand. "Thank you Honoka!"

Honoka and Kotori ate lunch with Umi. When lunch was over, Honoka headed towards the bathroom that was in the basement. No body uses the bathrooms that are in the basement because people say that it's _'haunted'._ Anyways, Honoka headed towards a stall and locked the door behind her. Honoka bends over and said "Sorry Kotori, but you said so yourself 'I need to lose weight in order to fit in the costumes for Love Live Concerts'. Honoka rolled up her sleeves and put her finger in her mouth, her gag reflexes came in and Honoka threw up. Honoka saw the food that was in the toilet, the food Kotori made. Honoka felt _SO_ guilty, but flushed the toilet. Honoka washed her hands and went to her classroom.

Class was finally over. Which means that everyone in μ's had to go to rooftop. Everyone noticed that Honoka looked _WAY_ skinnier. "H-hey Honoka, have you lost weight?" Nico said "Yeah, I've just noticed... Is everything alright?" Nozomi asked a little worried. "O-oh! I'm fine!" Honoka said panicked. "Ok well anyways, we have to work on the song. In which if you guys forgot, it has to be a new song. And the leader of the group has to sing another song, solo song" everyone looked at Honoka. "So do you know what your going to sing?" Maki asked. "No... Maybe I could sing... 'Someday of My Life'?" "Good! Kotori, can you make a costume for Honoka?" Umi turned to look at Kotori "A-ah yeah!" Kotori said running towards her backpack. After a while, Kotori finished making the design, all what she needed to do was _make_ the costume. Kotori didn't mind staying up late.

 _It was for Honoka anyways._

μ's finished practicing the songs, and went home to go start their homework.


	4. What's Going On?

Maki P.O.V

It's been a few weeks and something's wrong with Honoka. I'm not the only one that's noticed though! Everyone else did as well! It was alarming when Honoka's costume didn't fit. It was too big for her! Kotori had a little trouble fixing it. I've also noticed that Honoka's hair has lost some it's shine.

I'm really worried about her...

But I'm worried about everyone in μ's! Not just her!

* * *

3rd P.O.V

Everyone in μ's, like always, practiced hard in order to win in Love Live. They also studied hard to try to pass every single test and get good grades. If one of them has a bad grade, they would be out of Love Live.

So yeah, it was stressful.

Of course, Honoka still maintained her diet a secret. She would, of course, throw up all the food she would eat. The one month anniversary since Honoka started to binge/purge, and Honoka has lost 18 pounds. She now weighs like everyone else in μ's. But now it's become a habit that she throws up.

She can't help it anymore.

* * *

Everyone in μ's, except Honoka, talk about how rapidly she's losing weight.

"It's not normal! She must be doing something unhealthy" Eli said worried

"I know what you mean... She already went down 2 sizes..." Kotori mumbled.

"What! At this rate, she'll be skinnier than all of us! Not only that, but she's going to be so skinny that her bones will show!" Nico exclaimed

"Calm down Nico. We have to find out what she's doing to herself. And most importantly, make her stop" Maki said determined.

"You're right, but what are we supposed to do?" Umi said looking unsure. What happens if they're too late to save Honoka!

"I don't know yet..." Maki said a little frustrated.

Out of no where, everyone saw a tarot card in the middle of the table, then looked at Nozomi.

"What ever is going on with Honoka, it won't be pleasant. And is going to cause great trouble...!" Then Nozomi threw another card in the middle of the table which surprised everyone and couldn't speak out of fear.

"And if we don't Honoka will die" Nozomi said looking at the card that said 'death'

"...What should we do..." Maki said desperately.

* * *

 **Sorry it's a short chapter. I haven't been thinking properly. And I think that just because I have eating disorders, I started to write this story. Actually, I started a week ago. So that means this story was already created. Not only that but, I am doing pretty good for someone that hasn't eaten for over 2 days.** ** _[Yes I ate 2 days ago. All what I ate was cereal. I was forced to. The rest I just lied and said that I ate before. It's their fault for leaving a 13 year-old girl all alone at home for a church party]_**

 **Anyways enought of that. Maybe, MAYBE, in 2 more chapters, the story will end. I'm planning on making it a short story. I'm mostly focusing on** ** _Honoka's Melancholy_** **. But if you want this story to be longer, I can make it longer.**

 **Please Review the story!**


	5. Love Love Contest

It's time for the _Love Live Concert_! Everyone was nervous. Especially Honoka, she had to do a solo! And again, they were up against A-RISE. They have been drastically improving! Which is scary for every school idol, μ's was no exception! But, that also made μ's practice harder.

"Honoka, are you ready?" Maki asked. First, every leader of the group had to sing a solo, which has happening now. A-RISE's leader, Tsubasa just finished singing her solo, so now it was μ's leader, Honoka, to sing.

"I guess I am..." Honoka said nervously to Maki looking at her. They made eye contact for a while until-

"Good luck, Honoka!"

Both Honoka and Maki turned around in surprise, and saw Kotori running towards Honoka and hugged her. "You'll do great up there, I know you will!" Kotori said, departing from Honoka and giving her a reassuring smile. "A-ah yeah, thanks". Honoka went upstage, the music started for 'Someday of my Life' and Honoka started to sing.

* * *

 **Maki P.O.V**

I have to say, Kotori looked a little to happy and cheerful when she gave her 'good luck' to Honoka.

But I'm not bothered by that at all! On the contrary, I'm happy for them because they might go out!

"Maki is something wrong?" I jumped and saw Nozomi next to me with a concerned look. "A-ah, yeah! Everything is fine, why?"

"Well it looked like you were troubled by something"

Damn it...

"No! I'm fine! I was just wondering if we will ever find out if something is wrong with Honoka..." I stood there stiffly, hoping that Nozomi would buy it

"Don't worry, will find out someday!" I loosen my body a little bit, she bought the lie, but something tells me that she knows what I was actually thinking... Nozomi is a powerful human being, so most likely, she knows what I've been thinking...

* * *

 **3rd P.O.V**

Honoka finished singing, everyone in μ's said that she sand beautifully, and Honoka blushed from the compliments everyone told her. Maki is the one that _stared_ the most, and Kotori was the one _complimenting_ the most.

After the compliments, Honoka changed into her other costume and went with the others, patiently waiting for their turn to sing on stage, after A-RISE sang their new song, in was μ's turn. The moment every member in μ's waited for. All the μ's members got in their places, impatiently waiting to sing, out of excitement.

* * *

The music started with thunder clashing and a old door squeaking open and μ's in the stage.

 _Look at me... No... don't look..._

 _My hearts' crying as my memories are torn apart._

 _By fate, that won't let us be together_

 _Look at me... no... don't look_

 _Both those options are me_

 _I'll give you a farewell kiss before leaving for a land of sorrow_

 ** _LOVELESS WORLD  
_**

 _I didn't want to know  
_

 _About that kindness and warmth_

 _Because I'm returning to a world of eternal darkness_

 _That was the first time I'd been loves_

 _By someone_

 _But the more I was loved, the more painful it was_

 _And I cried_

 _The forbidden flames of love_

 _Look at me... No don't look..._

 _My hearts crying out as my memories are torn apart_

 _By fate that won't let us be_ _**together**_

 _Look at me... no, don't look_

 _Both those options are **me**_

 _I'll give you a farewell kiss_

 _Before leaving for a land of sorrow_

 ** _LOVELESS WORLD  
_**

 _Living the same moments  
_

 _Sharing the same dream_

 _But as long as my wish wont be granted_

 _I have returned to isolation_

 _I smile as I say  
_

 _those cold words_ ** _  
_**

 _But even if I act distant  
_

 _It_ _hurts_

 ** _The flame can't be extinguished_**

 _Forget... No don't forget..._

 ** _I embrace you_**

 _I really want to choose **a future of destruction**  
_

 _Forget... No don't forget..._

 _Both those options are me_

 _I head for the darkness, as I pray for happiness  
_

 ** _LOVELESS WORLD  
_**

 _This flame won't go out  
_

 _It still burns_

 _Within me_

 _I want to embrace you here!  
_

 _All, all please help me!_

 _Forget everything_

 _Forget... No, don't forget...  
_

 _I embrace you_

 **I really want to choose a future of destruction**

Forget... No, don't forget... 

Both those options are me

 **I really do want to choose a future of destruction**

 _I head for the darkness as I pray from happiness  
_

 _ **LOVELESS WORLD**_

 _Look at me... No... don't look..._

 _My hearts' crying out as my memories are torn apart **(Oh, Yeah~)**_

 _By fate, that won't let us be together **(Ah...~ Won't let us be together)**_

 _Look at me... No, don't look...  
_

 _Both those options are me... **(Ah...~ ah, yeah)**_

 _I'll give you a farewell kiss and pray for happiness **(I love you)**  
_

 _Before leaving for a land of sorrow, alone **(I love you)**  
_

 _ **LOVELESS WORLD**_

* * *

 **Kotori P.O.V.  
**

We finished singing LOVELESS WORLD. We all got off the stage and patiently waited for the other groups to finish.

After, what seemed like hours, every team finished. A elegant woman came out with an envelope.

"Who here wants to know the results!" The woman said, everyone cheered. I on the other hand, was calm, I already knew that we were going to win

"Well, let's start! In 5th place is..." I zoned out, imagining Honoka's happy face, when we win 1st place.

"-and now, in first place, it's μ's!" I came back to reality, we all jumped, and ran to the stage to get the trophy. Rin and Hanayo, somehow, got a banner that said _'Love Live"_ in the top for the banner, and below that said _'1st place!'_

"Now, we will give awards for solo performances! Will all the groups please come out!" All the members came out, what ticked me off was that Tsubasa ran towards Honoka, and hugged her, and guess what! Honoka hugged her back! Honoka belongs to me! And only me! I felt my fury rise higher and higher, by every passing second. I felt my fists clutch, but before I could do anything, Tsubasa backed away from Honoka.

Wise move, Tsubasa

* * *

 **Nozomi P.O.V.**

Tusabasa and Honoka were hugging for along time, and Tsubasa's arms where a little bit below the waist, by the hips. I looked back at Kotori, and saw Kotori's hand ball up into a fist. But before Kotori could do anything Tsubasa let go of Honoka, Honoka madly blushing. Oh, hopefully Kotori didn't see that.

"-2nd place is Tsubasa, which makes Honoka be in 1st place!" oh, now I know why they separated. It seems like Kotori didn't see Honoka blush. I need to observe more, but...

It lookes like Honoka might have a crush on Tsubasa, oh boy...

A love square...

Now I know where the drama might start, but I wonder how it will end...

I saw Kotori looked at Honoka, blushed and nodded, she murmured something about _"...I'll do it after the contest... she can't say now unless she l-"_

I couldn't hear the rest, because the lady talked in the microphone and then everyone cheered and clapped. I pieced the pieces together... Don't tell me that Kotori

Is planning to confess to Honoka after the contest!

* * *

 **3rd P.O.V**

"So that makes μ's the winner for solo performance and group performance!" everyone jumped and Maki and Honoka hugged each other, Kotori saw this and stomped towards Maki and Honoka, but before she could get to the two, Nozomi hugged Kotori, Kotori thried to break free, but Nozomi was too strong for her.

When Kotori and Nozomi both saw that Honoka and Maki seperated, Kotori calmed down, and Nozomi let her go,

The contest ended, but the day hasn't, and it was time for Kotori to confess her feelings to Honoka. Who would've known that a simple confession

could cause so much chaos.

* * *

 **-Authors Note-**

 **Hi guys, so sorry for the long wait! With school, homework, the attack on Paris, France, choosing which high school I want to go to, filling out the application, ISIS, etc. It is just hard! I live in Chicago, America, and ISIS is planing to attack here, because it is the second largest city in America, or something like that. So I'm worried a little bit, and since terrorist from ISIS are in all 50 states, I'm a little worried, but not that much, since France declared war on ISIS (GO FRANCE!), and America, Russia, and Anonymous, are helping them, I'm not too worried.  
**

 **And also I have a crush on this guy, but that isn't causing that much stress, other problems to, but I'm not worried. I'm literally giving up on love, and by the end of 8th grade, I will not love anyone again, I just need to move on, on this crush.**

 **I haven't done self-harm in days, because of the stress, but I'm planning to, since one of my friends is making my life a living hell, and I just get sudden urges. Also, my phone cracked, but just a little bit, and if you guys want my Snapchat, put it in the reviews, I might put it up, in the next chapter.**

 **Sorry I made this a Possessive!Kotori, but her, at least it isn't 2p! (Second Player!)**

 **And you guys kept asking for longer chapters, so here it is!**

 **Sorry for the wait!**

 **R &R**


	6. Confession

**Now! What you guys have been waiting for!**

 **To continue this story!**

 **Lets go!**

* * *

 **3rd P.O.V.**

Kotori quickly changed to her normal clothes. She noticed that Honoka was taking a while to change, or it must just be her, seems like someone is excited to confess.

Honoka soon got out of her dresser and made her way to Maki, who was talking to Nozomi and Hanayo.

"Honoka!" Kotori called out. Honoka turned around to see her childhood friend. "Oh! Hi Kotori...". Kotori smiled, feeling over confident. "Can I tell you something?" Honoka shook her head "Sorry, but can it wait, I'm gathering everyone cause Rin wants to take a group picture before we leave" Kotori just nodded and left. Honoka went to gather the trio talking.

"Hey! Um... Rin wants all of us to go take a group picture" Honoka said, Maki Nozomi and Hanayo nodded and went to Rin, Honoka trailing far behind. Maki noticed this. "Honoka, is something wrong?" Honoka shook her head. "No, I'm just tired actually" Maki eyed her suspiciously but just nodded.

* * *

"Ready! 3, 2, 1!" Rin said taking a selfie with everyone in μ's.

Once the picture was finally taken, they left in a group to go home until they had to seperate, because they live in different areas. If only they all lived as one family.

Honoka, Kotori, and Umi all walked together, though, it was weird.

"Um, Kotori?" Umi asked, Kotori hummed, responding to Umi. "Dont you live the other way?" Kotori nodded. "Yes, I do, but I want to but some sweets from Honoka's mom first. I want to share some with my mom" Umi nodded, before she realized, she was in front of her house, she said her goodbyes and entered her house.

"Honoka?" Honoka turned to look at her. "Yeah, is something wrong?" Kotori shook her head, blushing. "No, nothing is wrong. It's just something I have to tell you" Kotori blushed more. Taking a deep breath, she said; "Honoka, I like you. No, I love you. Would you go out with me" Kotori said inching forward to Honoka. Honoka felt uneasy, not liking her position in this, mentally and physically. "Sorry Kotori" Honoka said bowing her head down. "I dont like you, only as a friend. I actually like someone else" Honoka said, thinking of a certain red-headed tsundere. Kotori felt crushed, emotionally.

"It's fine"

Kotori got away from Honoka, and ran home. Honoka felt like she hurt her childhood friend, like a doll made out of China, being dropped, breaking into a million of pieces.

* * *

Kotori ran home, not cause of being miserable, but because of anger.

 _'I am going to find that person, that being, who took my beloved Honoka's heart. Then, Honoka is going to be all mine!'_ Kotori thought.

Once she got home, she politely said hello to her mom then made her way up the stairs. Though it was all an act, in reality, Kotori just wanted to run/stomp up the stairs and punch a wall with all her might.

"A good thing everyone thinks I'm an angel" Kotori said, an evil glint showing in her eyes. "No one will take Honoka away from me"

* * *

 **Sorry!**

 **I ran out of ideas here...**

 **I guess im tapped out from Honoka's Melancholy...**

 **Ill post another chapter soon**

 **~Kamui-Kamuy**


	7. Lunch Problem

**3rd P.O.V**

Having to wake up is such a hastle, Honoka knew this because she never wants to get up. Especially for school.

Now, with what happened with Kotori, why should she even go? It's going to be awkward, but they have to talk, so that they can be together _as friends!_ Nothing more.

Honoka wobbly got up and did her morning routine. Soon as she was done, she headed to go to school.

* * *

Once arriving school, she saw Kotori. Feeling uneasy, Honoka awkwardly made her way to her desk.

"Honoka?" Honoka slowly turned around to see a smiling Kotori, inching forward, Honoka went back, thinking Kotori was going to kiss her in public."I don't want things to be awkward around us, so can you pretend nothing happened?" Kotori said whispering. Honoka nodded and she forced to focus herself at the teacher.

"Now, open your notebooks and write these equations down: pi=radius(square)height..." Kotori stopped paying attention once she said to open her notebooks. She already new all of this, so she didn't take notes. Rather, she took notes on possible people that Honoka could like. Umi heard that Kotori giggled, so she faced to look her, to scold her, but she saw her notebook, covered with names (including hers) and mostly hearts that said "Honoka" in the middle.

Umi decided to let her be. Talk about this to Honoka or who ever she could talk to.

* * *

Lunch came eventually and everyone took out they're lunch. Everyone except Honoka.

"Honoka? Where's your lunch?" Kotori asked. Honoka shook her head and lied. "I guess I was in such a hurry I forgot to pack my lunch." giggling awkwardly. Kotori sighed, dragging her chair to Honoka's desk, going to her bookbag, she took out Honoka's favorite bread. "Here, at least eat this. And you are free to eat from my food too." Honoka shook her head. " No, it's fine. You eat your food."

"Here at least eat the bread. Its your favorite." Honoka sighed and ate it. Once done, she got up. "Um, excuse me, I have to go use the bathroom." Kotori nodded and silently ate her lunch.

Honoka ran to an empty bathroom and quickly locked the stall door. Before any of the bread could be digested, Honoka grabbed her hair and put a finger in her mouth deep enough that her gag reflexes would kick in. Soon she threw up the bread, opening the stall, and cleaning her hand, Honoka just wished this process was quicker.

* * *

Soon, it was after school. That meant that the after school programs had begun.

Honoka went up to the rooftop and met up with her after school members.

"Honoka" the ginger-haired girl looked down to see Nozomi going up the stairs. "Can I ask you something?" Honoka nodded. Nozomi went up the stairs, then signaled that she should follow her.

Once up the stairs, Nozomi opened the door, which revealed that none of the other μ's members are here yet.

"So, Nozomi, what's up?" Honoka asked Nozomi shook her head. "Nothing I was wondering..." Nozomi said getting closer to Honoka to whisper in her ear.

"Who do you like?" Honoka blushed. "Why are you wondering, Nozomi?" Nozomi smiled. "Because, if it's someone that I'm thinking of, I'll be able to help you into getting a relationship with her" Honoka blushed more. "How did you know that person was a 'she'?" Nozomi sighed. "This is an all girls high school. All our fans send us love letters. Male too, but when it comes to this school, it's girls. Why? Because its an all girls school." Nozomi had a point there.

Honoka sighed, wondering if she should tell Nozomi. After a few seconds of debating, she made up her mind. "Fine, I'll tell you who I like. But you better not be running around and telling the other members!" Nozomi raised her right hand. "I promise I won't" Honoka sighed.

"It's Maki..." Honoka said in a barely audible voice. Though Nozomi heard Maki's name and smiled, thinking.

 _"Well this is going to be interesting!"_

* * *

 **End of this chapter.**

 **Well, I have one request for you; one to vote in the poll I have put up.**

 **Please R &R **

**~Kamui-Kamuy**


	8. Confessed

Days passed by. Each and every passing day, Kotori was trying to figure out who Honoka likes. As she would go to extreme measures like; going through her phone, breaking into her house and look through her belongings, looking through her bookbag, but found nothing.

Just when she was about to give up, Kotori heard something interesting in the locker room.

 _"So? When are you going to tell her?"_ Kotori hid herself from the voices that were coming towards her. _'Is that... Nozomi?'_ Kotori thought, her question was soon answered by carefully looking over to where the voice was. Sure enough, it was Nozomi, with Honoka.

 _"Nozomi! How many times are you going to ask me that! When are you going to stop?!"_ Honoka complained. Nozomi giggled then huffed. _"I'll stop asking you when you ask her out. I mean seriously! You guys are together a lot, not only that but she might have a crush on you too"_ When Nozomi finished her sentence, Kotori wanted to come out from where she was hiding and grab Nozomi from the throat, but she would also blow her cover. Not only that but the 2 people might spill out who Honoka likes. Thinking this, Kotori fored herself to calm down and listened closely.

 _"Fine then! I'll ask her out!"_ Honoka screamed, which make Kotori jump a little, get mad and also worried. _"...but just a little later.."_ Honoka said in a low voice, barely audible to Kotori.

Nozomi huffed and just turned around. _"Fine, but don't take too long. Ok?"_ Nozomi said walking out of the room. Honoka just sighed and walked out if the room with Nozomi.

Once they left, Kotori thought for a few moments, to take all this little information in, and screamed, punching the lockers in the process. _'Damn it Nozomi... why did you_ _ **have to encourage her!'**_ Kotori thought. After a while of cooling down, Kotori sighed and walked out the room. What she didn't notice is that she wasn't alone in the locker room.

* * *

Honoka reminisced about asking Maki out, she wanted to ask her out today, but something told her not too.

 _'Maybe tomorrow... No! Today! I always say tomorrow, but always back out and say the next day! Today is the day I ask Maki out!'_ Honoka said in triumph, and ran to go find Maki.

Honoka ran down the hall and found that she got tired too easily, but ignored it.

Rin was going down the stairs and saw Honoka run. Rin quickly examined Honoka's body, and she was right, that Honoka was getting more and more skinnier and her clothes were getting baggy, barely fitting her.

* * *

Maki was where she usually was, practicing the piano. Honoka getting to the room, the wonderful music Maki was playing getting louder by each and every step Honoka was taking. Once Honoka was in front of the door, she tried to catch her breath, so that she wont be struggling to confess to Maki.

Once she caught her breath, Honoka slowly opened the door, seeing Maki's relaxed face as she played the piano. Honoka closed the door and clapped, which made Maki stop playing the piano.

"You know... you were always really talented with the piano." Honoka praised Maki, walking closer to her. Maki blushed at the compliment.

"Just like you are talented with beauty. You are really beautiful" Honoka said blushing, gazing at Maki then sitting down next to her. Maki looked away. "Stop talking weird! You dont mean what you say!" Honoka giggled. "I'm saying the truth Maki. Im serious, I really like you..." Honoka said. Maki just frowed. "No you don't! Stop lying!" Maki said facing Honoka, Honoka just frowed. "Yes I do!"

"No you don't! Stop lying!" Maki said louder. Honoka got up from where she was sitting down and sat on top of Maki. "Yes I do!" Maki blushed harder from the action but her frown never left her face, but Maki also hugged her wait tightly. "How many times to I have to tell you... I really like you" Honoka said tightly grabbing Maki's shoulders, but loosened her grip. "Wait... your actually right, I don't like you..."

"Huh?" Maki asked confused. 'I don't understand this girl anymore!' Maki thought for a second, her grip on Honoka's waist loosened.

"I love you!" Honoka screamed, tightly wrapping her arms around Maki's neck. Maki blushed and protested. "Stop lying Honoka!" Maki said, again, tightly wrapping her arms around Honoka's waist. "I'm not lying!"

"Alright then! Prove it!" with this, Honoka took her opportunity to fiercely kiss Maki. Maki fiercely kissed her back. Maki asked Honoka for an entrance, but Honoka refused and smirked. This got Maki mad and got up, tightly holding Honoka, Honoka also tightly wrapped herself against Maki's body. Maki walked towards a wall and slammed Honoka against it, in which Honoka opened her mouth from the sudden slam. Maki smirked and took her opportunity, and quickly went in. Honoka hummed and soon, the couple fought for dominance, in which Maki one.

The couple soon departed and Maki let Honoka to stand by herself.

"I guess you have proven yourself Honoka" Maki said between her heavy breathing.

"So... then... does this mean you will be my girlfriend?" Honoka asked Maki, Maki nodded. "I will."

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter.**

 **I'll try to post more often.**

 **If you also like NicoMaki, read Forced Love.**

 **Please Review! That's all what im asking! I love to read what you think about the stories.**

 **~Kamui-Kamuy**


	9. Secrets are Meant to be Secrets

**Sorry I havent posted anything for this story... I'm not really sure what I should really write...**

* * *

The next day, Maki and Honoka pretended like nothing happened, for Kotori to know.

Maki warned Honoka that Kotori was jealous if anyone was close to her. Honoka was confused why she was jealous, but shrugged it off.

* * *

It was after school, and after school clubs were starting, including the school idol research club. The girls changed to they're comfortable clothes, and stretched.

"Honoka?" Honoka looked up to see Kotori blushing a little. "I was wondering if i could stretch with you?" Honoka gave Kotori a sympathetic look. "Sorry Kotori, I promised to stretch with Eli today... maybe next time" and with that, Honoka bowed her head and ran towards Eli.

Maki was stretching with Nico. Nico got closer to Maki's ear. "So! I heard from someone that you and Honoka are going out" Nico whispered. Maki blushed and turned to look at her, giving her a shocked look. "H-how do you know that!"

Nico smirked "well a little bird told me..." Maki thought for a second _'little bird...?'_

"Kotori...!" Maki asked leaning in. Nico noticed the worry in her face. "No itd actually someone else" Maki sighed, but her curiosity was rising. She was wondering who knew and if there was a possibility that that person could tell Kotori.

"Don't worry" Nico said confidently as if she read Maki's thoughts Maki looked confused. "What are you talking about?" Nico smiled. "I doubt she would tell Kotori about your relationship." Maki sighed in relief and looked over to Honoka, in which she was stretching with Eli.

* * *

"Honoka?"

Honoka turned around to see Kotori blushing. "Yeah, what happened?"

"I was womdering if you wanted to hang out sometime next week... just the two of us..." Honoka thought for a second, she was about to say yes, but then remembered that she had to help her sister with a project due soon.

"I'm really sorry Kotori. I would like to, but I have to help my sister with something. Maybe next week we can hang out" Kotori faked smiled through her anger and forced herself to use her sweet voice. "Uh... Yeah, it's fine Honoka. Maybe next week if we both arent busy." Honoka furrowed her eyebrows thinking. "How about, maybe on Friday? After practice" Kotori looked surprised then thought. "Yeah, at that time I might be able to go!" Honoka smiled then looked at her phone. "Oh! Sorry Kotori! I have to go now! I'll see you later!" with that, Honoka ran home. Kotori waved goodbye and stood still for a few minuted, then smiled, as a blush covered her face.

 _"I have a date with Honoka"_

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Maki looked up to see Honoka run up to her. Maki smiled and shook her head "Don't worry about it. So want to head to my place or yours?" Honoka thought for a second then giggled. "My place, mostly cause I want you to meet my family." Honoka smiled. Maki blushed and looked away. "Let's just go. It's getting cold out here." Honoka giggled and took Maki's hand. Maki blushed and let Honoka lead the way.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! Yuukiho! Im home! I brought a friend over because we need to do homework!" Honoka screamed as they walked to her room.

Once there Maki took of her sweater and examined the room. Honoka then regretted choosing her bedroom because there could be evidence of her eating disorder, though she was quickly scanning the room to see if there was any evidence, once she was sure nothing was out, she sighed and sat in her bed and took out a notebook.

"So! What should the song be about?" Honoka asked opening her notebook and pen. Maki sat next to Honoka and hugged her. "Why are you so skinny?" Honoka was shocked and panic started to show on her face. "What do you mean?" Maki sighed and grabbed Honoka's wrist. "I can see your finger tips have acid stains..."

"No... Youre wrong... Its just that I burned myself with the stove, when I was helping my mom boil some water." It made some sense, but Maki felt like it was a lie. "Look,can we just work on the song? We dont have that much time... the next competition is coming up, and we don't have anything done..." Maki sighed and let go of Honoka.

Though she wasn't done questioning Honoka.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for not writing. I've been meaning to write this chapter. And whem I started to write it, I didn't get much done, mostly because I'm not sure what to write in here...**

 **I am also going to try to finish this story too, because I have a requested story, which is actually a really good idea that someone sent me, & so I really want to write it. **

**Well, it's time for me to go. I will try to write another chapter soon. Bye!**

 **~Kamui-Kamuy**


	10. Surprise

**SCHOOL GOT ME BUSY.!**

 **But finally.! There is an update on the story.!**

* * *

A few days have pasted. Kotori was still trying out who Honoka likes, while the other members would hide who it is. Maki was still questioning why Honoka has acid stains in her hand, while Honoka... she has decided to stop her anorexia.

For now.

Because of that, Honoka has gained more weight... which was her intention, so that Maki, or none of the other members would question her weight. But Honoka decided within a few more days, she would start again.

* * *

"Honoka!" Honoka didn't even bother to look up, knowing it was Kotori. Honoka just wished Kotori would give her some space. Kotori would always be so close to her when they were talking, and it made Honoka uncomfortable!

The first time Kotori started to get close to her was when the members were discussing which people should have a duet. Kotori perked up and grabbed Honoka's hand and got too close for comfort. Maki wanted to pull Kotori's collar and pull her out, but Honoka gently pulled her hand away and stood up, and pretended to stretch and said "I want to do a duet with Maki! It would be a fun way to experiment our voices together!" Of course, Kotori got jealous, but hid that emotion.

Now, Honoka was sitting in her assigned school desk and looked outside the blue sky, wondering why this was happening.

"Honoka... I've been wondering..." Kotori bowed her head. "Why did you want to do a duet with Maki?" Honoka answer, in which was 'well because I love her, thats why' but knew she couldnt say that. "Well... Like I said before, I want to try out our voices together! Not only that, but we also havent done a duet together..." Honoka awkwardly said. Kotori thought for a moment and shook her head. "Ok! Well... Next time we have to make a duet?" Kotori asked, grabbing her blue blazer tightly by the sleeves. "We'll see" Honoka just said with a smile. Kotori smiled back and left the room happily.

* * *

After her small chat with Honoka, Kotori walked around the school not going anywhere in particular. She decided to go up to the rooftop and quietly look at the passing clouds by herself.

Arriving to the rooftop, Kotori saw that Maki was there. Kotori silently cursed at herself for deciding to come here. She was about to turn around and leave until she saw that Maki turned around to look at her.

"Kotori..? What are you doing her?" Maki asked, Kotori awkwardly laughed and walked towards Maki's direction, closing the door behind her. "Well... I just came here to relax a little, I didn't expect for you to be here..." Kotori said, forcing a smile. Maki felt uneasy Kotori being here alone with her... but tried her hardest not to show it.

Minutes passed, and neither Kotori or Maki talked. Maki couldn't stand the tension anymore and spoke. "Kotori?" Kotori looked at Maki and hummed. "Have you noticed that Honoka has started to gain weight again... I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but at least she isn't losing weight as quickly as she was before..." Kotori took what Maki said, then looked at Maki, in which she was blushing.

"Yes... I suppose you are right..." Kotori said. 'Is she the one going out with MY Honoka?'

"I was starting to worry... That she could've been anorexic"

Kotori examined Maki; the way she was sitting, the tone of voice... This is when she wanted to test the redhead beauty.

"Don't worry Maki..." Kotori said leaning in, hugging Maki's right arm. "I bet Honoka is alright"

Maki felt uneasy and wanted to pull her hand away... but she couldn't, since Kotori was grabbing her hand tightly. Kotori, on the other hand, was feeling comfortable, and wanted to do more... and she did.

Kotori wrapped her arms around Maki's neck tightly, this forced Maki to look at Kotori. Then, Kotori leaned in and kissed Maki.

"Maki-!"

Kotori and Maki quickly looked over to see Honoka.

"Maki... why?" Honoka said, visibly shaking.

"Honoka! This isn't-" Maki was cut off by Kotori quickly planting a kiss on her lips again.

Honoka felt tears forming after watching those two kiss, in front of her! She didn't want to see either of the girls look at her crying, so she ran off.

"Honoka!" Maki got up and chased Honoka after her.

Kotori watched as the two ran off. She then turned around and looked down to see Honoka running out of the school, Maki following far behind.

'I was right... They were going out...'

* * *

 **And so.! This is the end of the chapter... And America...**

 **Watch... I am not going to be able to post, cause im going to be deported.!**

 **Lol jk, I might move to Europe, my dad is getting his papers ready.!**

* * *

 **I am so sorry for not posting frequently... School got me busy... But.! I got a 4 day week end.! So i might post more often... Hopefully...**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this chapter.! P.M. Me if you want to just talk to me, or got any ideas, or request a story.!**


	11. Broken Love

**Well I may not post often., but i still try. Im mostly busy because of that SR Nozomi even happening rn.! She my best girl.! Along with Hanayo and Kotori... In other words.. The Pure Attribute (Trio). Hanayo be blessing me in UR Cards and SR.!? ﾟﾒﾘ** **... Thank you Hanayo..!**

 **Who are your best girls.? Let me know in the review section along with what you thought of this chapter.!**

* * *

Honoka ran as fast as she could to get as far away from Maki, not wanting to face her after what she had to witness. She wanted to see at least one of her friends that could help her get through this tough time, and only one person came to mind.

Umi.

Honoka tried to run faster, ignoring the burn that she felt in her chest and legs. She knew she was running faster, since Maki's cries were becoming more and more faint.

* * *

"Where's my ink..." Umi asked, searching through out her room, wanting to do calligraphy. She heard her phone vibrate, signalling she got a message. Huffing, she went to where her phone was, unlocking it and read the text message.

 _"Honoka Kosaka: Can I go to your place? I want to talk about something important"_

Umi looked over to her desk, seeing the paper neatly placed on the center, then back at her phone.

 _"Yes, you may come over"_

Umi locked her phone, then felt it vibrate. She turned it on and read the message.

 _"Ok, I'm outside..."_

Umi sighed and walked over to the main entrance, to find an exhausted Honoka, that was out of breath.

"Honoka? What happened? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"C-can I... get wa..ter fir...r..st?" Honoka asked panting. Umi let Honoka in and let her sit down in the couch on the living room. Once Honoka sat down, Umi ran towards where her kitchen was and took out a glass cup and filled it up with water. She walked back to the living room and handed the glass of water to Honoka.

"Drink it slowly..." Umi said. Honoka did as she was told and tried her best to drink the water slowly. Once she finished drinking, Honoka tried to catch her breath, by breathing in and out.

"Umi... I dont trust Maki anymore... I think were over. N-not even a month together- and-d I see he-r chea-ting o-on me...!" Honoka said, her voice breaking halfway. Umi patted Honoka in the back, furious that someone her best friend loved with all her heart, hurt her feelings.

"What did Maki do?!" Umi frowned. Honoka looked up to see Umi, breaking down more in the process. Umi hugged her, brushing her hair to try and calm her down.

After a few minutes, Honoka calmed down, and stopped crying. "Now... Tell me what happened" Honoka took a deep breath and opened her mouth to start talking, forcing herself to have a steady voice.

"Well, I stayed after school to work on the song with Maki. I patiently waited and waited. Kotori walked into the room and asked why I chose to write a song duet with Maki, and not her... I honestly don't remember what my response was..." Honoka said frustrated, putting her forehead to rest on both her palms. "But I remember that I promised her we could do a duet the next time. Kotori was happy with my response and walked out. I waited a little while more, until I got up... To go look for Maki..." Honoka's voice was on the verge of breaking again, Umi knew this and rubbed her back to calm her down. Honoka took another deep breath and continued with her story. "I looked everywhere for her, but i couldnt find her... So I decided to look at the rooftop... Thats when I see Maki k-kissing Kotori..." As Honoka said this, lone tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks.

Umi thought for a second, still mad at Maki, but mostly at Kotori. She knew Maki wouldnt kiss someone while dating. But what made Umi mad was that Maki didnt push Kotori away! She couldve said: _"I'm not into you like that, Kotori, sorry"_

Now Kotori... Umi was far from being mad at her. Seriously! Kotori hurt **their** childhood friend. Honoka has been their for both of them, even in the worst times. Umi remembered when her older sister moved out, she felt lonely, but Honoka helped her overcome her loneliness, by spending more time with her, even having sleepovers at her house. For that Umi is grateful. But for Kotori to betray Honoka **like that!** It is beyond forgiving!

"Honoka... I think... For now, you shouldn't talk to neither Kotori or Maki, after they betrayed you like that. We should tell the other μ's members what happened too, so that they won't think you and Maki are still going out, and also..." Umi's voice trailed off, leaving Honoka confused and curious. "Why don't I sleep over your house today?"

* * *

 **END!**

 **This chapter took me almost 2 days to write... I wrote some parts during school, but I didnt wrote much since I didnt want my phone taken away...**

 **Well thank you for reading this chapter, hopefully I see you in the next one!**

 **~Kamui-Kamuy**


	12. Bad Call

**Back with another chapter.!**

 **Im trying to not take long to write new chapters., since I haven't had homework since a long while, lol**

 **Now I am going to focus on what happened with Maki.!**

* * *

 **Maki P.O.V.**

"Honoka! Listen to me! It's not what it seems!"

I said screaming at the top of my lungs, but Honoka wouldn't stop to listen to me. On the contrary, everytime I called out her name, she would run faster. I couldn't catch up to her. As much as I tried, I couldn't. Eventually, I couldn't catch up to Honoka, slowly getting farther and farther away, that I lost her.

I ran throughout the town, hoping I would find her. The last place I would think of was her place... mostly because that seemed like an obvious place to hide... thinking she would hide somewhere else.

I kept on searching for my Honoka, even though I knew I wasnt going to find her, thinking that, if I search hard enough, I would find her.

But I didn't.

I ran home. Not caring if my mom was going to get mad at me that I was coming home so late. nothing really mattered, knowing that there was a high chance, that Honoka would think I was cheating on her with Kotori.

I got home and did my homework quickly, did my other daily routines (except studying), and got on my phone and dialed Honoka's number.

* * *

 **3rd P.O.V.**

"Honoka! Stop cheating!" Umi scream, scolding Honoka.

Honoka laughed. She was about to say something until she heard her phone vibrate on her desk. Honoka got up to answer, until she realized it was Maki. Honoka turned off her phone, stopping the vibrations that her phone was making.

"Who was that?" Umi asked. Honoka didn't feel like lying and answered honestly.

"Maki..."

Honoka's phone vibrated again. Umi quickly got up and got Honoka's phone. "Umi... Please, dont answer..."

"Sorry Honoka... but I want to talk to Maki right now... and this is a good opportunity..." Umi said with a dangerous voice as she swiped Honoka's phone 'answer' button and putting it on speaker. "Just don't speak O.K.?" Umi asked, her ominous voice, changing into a sincere one. Honoka nodded, and sat down on her bed, while Umi stayed standing up.

"Honoka! Listen... what you saw in the rooftop was a misunderstanding!" Honoka gripped her bedsheets as she remembered her ex girlfriend kissing her best friend.

"Maki... you have no _right_ to talk to Honoka from now on..." Umi's ominous voice appeared again.

"Where's my Honoka" Umi's blood boiled as she heard Maki call her, hers. Honoka on the other hand, felt her heart ache. 'Im not your's anymore Maki. What is your's is now Kotori'

"She isn't yours anymore, not after what you did" Umi tried her best to stay calm, though she knew she was going to scream at Maki soon.

Honoka wanted to speak out, ask Maki questions, but Umi told her not to speak. Honoka knew that Umi could handle this, but something told her to speak to Maki...

"It wasn't like that! Kotori kissed me!-" Honoka snapped her head up.

 _'Kotori...?'_

"But yet **you didn't move away!"** Umi said, accusing Maki. "I was in shock!" Maki countered back.

"But yet, like Umi said, you didn't move away when Kotori was making a move on you..." Honoka finally spoke up. Umi looked at Honoka as if saying 'I thought I told you not to speak up!' Honoka silenty apologized to Umi. "Honoka... please let me explain...-"

"No... I have an idea of what happened" Umi spoke up. "Umi this has **noth-!"**

 **"-First was!** That Kotori went to the rooftop, and saw you there... you two started talking normally. Nothing wrong right there. But then, she started to make physical contact, in which, you felt either comfortable or uncomfortable, but yet, you didn't move away. Then, Kotori kissed you, in which **you didnt try to move away from!** And that's how Honoka saw you two kissing." Umi angrily explained her theory. Maki didn't speak up, making Umi's theory true. Honoka knew this, and felt her heart break slowly again.

"I prove my point" Umi spoke up. "It is-" Maki spoke up

 **"Stop denying it Maki! Im tired of your bullshit!"** Umi angrily cut Maki off. Honoka knew that Maki made Umi snap, her best friend was never the one to cuss unless she was furious.

"Never get close to Honoka ever again" Umi said calmly, which scared both Honoka and Maki. "Umi wa-" Umi hung up, placing Honoka's phone on her desk.

"I swear... she had to call just when we were having a good time..." Umi huffed and sat down on the floor. Honoka got lost in her own thoughts, wondering what she should do... and what she could do. "Honoka..." Umi spoke up, Honoka looked at Umi questionably. "Tomorrow, let's go somewhere. We dont have school tomorrow, so lets go out of town..." Honoka thought for a moment.

'Out of town... away from Maki...'

"Yeah, let's go tomorrow!"

Honoka looked at her desk, where her phone was. She got up from her bed and got her phone and unlocked it.

"Honoka? What are you doing?" Umi asked. Honoka didnt respond right away, typing something on her phone. Umi patiently waited until Honoka finished.

"Something I forgot to do" Honoka said handing over her phone. Umi took the phone and read the message.

'Sorry Maki, we have to break up, it's not going to work out... I need time to myself. Plus, I can't trust you or Kotori after what you did. Oh and with the duet, since we never really advanced, you and Kotori and do the music for the Love Live.'

* * *

 **I did this all in one day... So sorry if there are any grammar or if the story feels rushed, I tried my hardest to try to not make the story rushed.**

 **Thank you to those who have reviewed, and if you have any questions on the chapter, or all of the story in general, leave a review and I will P.M you or respond to you in my next story in the begining of the chapter.**

 **Please Review, you have no idea how happy I get when I get positive reviews.**

 **-Kamui-Kamuy**


	13. Out of Town Trip

**Back again.!**

 **Again with trying to write the chapter in one day (doing grammar check too, but quickly for you guys to read the story)**

 **Thanks to the following that reviewed:**

 **FieryKataX310**

 **Shinichi2504**

 **Now lets start the chapter**

* * *

The next day, Umi woke up to see that she was sleeping next to Honoka in Honoka's bed. Stretching to pop her back, Umi thought about Maki and their heated argument.

 _"I can't believe that I was as mad as I was yesterday, to even cuss at Maki. I know she tried to redeem herself, but... she was acting like the victim in a way... by blaming it on Kotori. Ugh! I know Kotori was the main cause of it! But still! Maki didn't push her away when she felt uneasy!"_ Umi thought in frustration. She looked down to see a peaceful Honoka laying down right next to her, the sunlight hitting her usually bubbly face, in which Umi knows that, because of _that_ break up, Honoka is going to try to force her usual smile. _I'm guessing Kotori kinda won here. Her main goal was to know if Honoka and Maki had a thing, in which they did... but not now..."_ Umi looked out Honoka's window in a worried look. _'Kotori, what is going to be your next move...? Honoka already knows you are the cause of that scenario! What do you gain out of hurting the person you passionately like?!'_

Umi's chain of thoughts broke as she felt Honoka stir, signaling to Umi that she was going to wake up.

"Morning Honoka" Umi said, as she got up to give Honoka room to stretch in her bed. Honoka took the advantage that Umi gave her and stretched her sore muscles, poping a a few bones back in place in the process.

"Umi... good morning" Honoka tiredly said, as she sat up. "What time is it...?" Honoka asked Umi as she plopped herself back in her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. Umi grabbed her phone and checked the time. "It's 10:41" Honoka rolled around in her bed as the morning sunshine bothered her closed lids.

"Honoka... if you don't hurry up, we won't catch the train..." Umi sighed. Honoka quickly jumped off her bed, startling Umi, and quickly got ready. "Umi! Why didn't you remind me eariler!" Honoka complained, Umi sighed and got ready herself.

* * *

"Maki... come on... do you really want to be in bed all day?" Rin asked worriedly, looking down at her sluggish friend. "Maki... did isn't like you!" Rin belly flopped in Maki's bed.

"Rin! Get off me! This feels weird!" Maki whined.

"No Maki..." Eli walked in Maki's room. "What's weird is that you are in your bedroom being lazy. You aren't like this!" Eli continues, crossing her arms. "What happened?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"It's just that..." Maki started, wondering if she should tell her friends. It wasnt that she didn't want to tell them, on the contrary, if she told them now, they wouldn't be saying 'You two are so cute together!'. It was mostly insecurity. Ever since her 'fight' with Umi, Maki started to think if the other μ's members would criticize her too.

Maki took a deep breath and started again.

"Honoka and I broke up" Maki forced her words out. She heard her friends gasp loudly. Maki looked up to see her friends.

Eli and Rin were in complete shock, no surprise.

"B-but...-" Eli started. "Why!" Rin cut the older blonde off.

"It's Kotori's fault" Maki informed, sitting up and going back, until she felt the cold wall hit her back. She let the wall support her. Maki pulled her knees up, and hugged them.

"What does Kotori have to do with this...?" Eli asked, unfolding her arms and sitting down in Maki's fluffy bed. Maki explained to both her friends what had happened. From the flirt, to the kiss, to Honoka seeing that scenerio, and to the call she had with both Honoka and Umi.

"But Maki, you and Honoka deserve each other..." Rin said, being in all four in Maki's bed. Maki just hummed, not really wanting to answer Rin's question.

Eli couldn't stand seeing her red-head friend being heart broken. She stood up and clapped her hands loudly, capturing the attention of both her friends attention. "I know what we should do!" Eli said with bright eyes.

"We." She grabbed both Maki's and Rin's hand.

"Are." Eli continued, as she pulled both her friends up.

"Going." Eli dragged both her friends to Maki's closet, turning on the lights.

"Out!" Eli turned around, facing her friends.

"And dont say no Maki! We are going out and having a good time! Get your mind off things!" Eli stated, walking in Maki's rather big closet, choosing an outfit out for her. Maki sighed as she went to go do her hair. Rin looked around what to do, nd decided to help Eli pick out something for Maki to wear, since Maki was just going to bush her hair.

After a while, Eli and Rin chose Maki's outfit; a white, long sleeved dress, with ruffles in the end, a orange toned jacket, knee-high socks, and a pair of high knee, dark beige boots*.

"Here Maki!" Rin screamed excitedly, happy that she chose a cute outfit for Maki. Maki turned around to see the outfit, and smiled. "Thank you. Eli, Rin...!" Maki sincerely smiled. Eli nodded and Rin smiled brightly. "Maki, we'll be outside, Okay?" Maki nodded. Once her two friends left, Maki sighed and changed quickly.

Once Maki finished changing, she went to her jewelry box and picked a diamond necklace with a matching pair of diamond earings. Once she put them on, she went to her mirror, and decided she needed a bobby pin. She grabbed one that was close by, in which had a diamond placed in the end, and placed it in her hair, to push her hair back.

"Ok... Im ready lets go." Maki walked out to see Eli and Rin. Eli and Rin smiled at each other, for two things; for the cute outfit they chose for Maki, and also because Maki didn't look at depressed as she did before.

"So where are we going?" Rin asked Eli. Eli thought for a while before nodding. "Why dont we go out of town?"

* * *

"Honoka stop running!" Umi demanded, as she chased Honoka, holding her red beret in place with one hand and holding her leather purse with the other. The golden chains, connecting the purse together, hitting Umi's legs lightly.*

"Hurry up Umi! I dont want to miss the train!" Honoka yelled, as she holded her leather purse close by her, her pink bow gracefully flying around.

Honoka and Umi quickly payed their entrace and patiently waited along with the rather small crowd. "Umi... Can you believe it's almost Christmas!" Honoka asked Umi excitedly. Umi smiled and laughed a little. "No... Time sure does go by fast." As soon and Umi finished her sentence, the train the child hood friends were taking, appeared.

Umi patiently waited for the train to arrive, unlike Honoka, who kept jumping from excitement. The train slowly stopped, and opened. Honoka grabbed Umi's hand and ran in, and quickly got a spot for both of them.

After a 15 minute ride, Honoka and Umi got off and stretched their sore muscles. "Honoka... are you hungry?" Umi asked.

"Yeah... I am, since we just changed and left in a hurry... We should go get something to eat." Umi nodded and headed out to find a place to eat. Umi searched on her phone where to eat, as both her and Honoka walked around the peaceful town.

"Honoka, how about we ea-! Oh! Sorry..." Umi said to who she bumped into, in which was Eli. "Eli...? What are you doing here?" Umi asked. "Oh! And Rin!" Honoka loudly annouced. Eli and Rin didnt notice Honoka, and started to worry, knowing that Maki wasn't far behind.

Rin ran to steer Maki into another direction, Eli following her behind.

"Wait! Eli!-" Umi yelled, but was cut off by seeing Honoka run towards Rin and Eli's direction. "Wait! Eli! Rin!" Umi sighed as she quickly put her phone in her bag and ran towards the direction where her friends ran.

Honoka quickly caught up to Rin and Eli, in which she saw a confused Maki.

"What are you guys doing? First you-" Maki turned to see Honoka standing 10 feet away from where she was standing. "Honoka...!" Maki whispered her name loudly, with a hint of both happiness and sorrow. Eli and Rin both quickly turned to see a shocked Honoka.

"Honoka! Don't run off like-" Umi yelled, but saw that Honoka wasnt paying attention to her, but rather something else. "What are you-" Umi silently asked, but cut herself off when she saw Maki.

 _'Can't there be one day, where I can take a break from Maki?'_

* * *

 **I made this chapter longer for a reason... to give you guys a cliffhanger.!**

 **In the end, this chapter took me almost 2 days... Which was a little tiring., but at the same time fun.!**

 ***Maki, Eli, and Rin are wearing the birthstone unidolized card.**

 ***Umi and Honoka are wearing the Unidolized Halloween set V1.**

 **Please leave a review of what you thought about the story.!**

 **-Kamui-Kamuy**


	14. Choosing Sides Reading Entries

**Back with another chapter!**

 **I have to say, I'm having so much free time., even tho I don't got my winter break yet... Until next week...**

 **ANYWAYS! Thanks to the following that reviewed.!:**

 ** _Guest:_ Thanks.! Hope you also ready my other stories.!**

 _ **WeebVirus:**_ **Ik right... Don't worry tho.! There is still more cliffhangers to come.!**

 _ **Shippingshit:**_ **Thanks for reading my story.! Hopefully you read my other stories that I make as well.!**

 _ **Bobzity1:**_ **Welcome back.! & dont worry., we're all busy at one point.! Hope you have time to read and also good luck in school.!**

* * *

Honoka stood in shock, not prepared to face her ex girlfriend.

"Honoka..." Umi said grabbing Honoka's right arm, still looking at Maki with a nasty look. "Let's go, we don't need to be here. Let's just let them be..." Umi narrowed her look at Maki.

"Honoka... wait..." Maki said. "Let me explain what happened. Please" Maki tried to free herself from both Eli and Rin, which were holding her back, not making her move as much. "Maki, let's just go..." Rin said with pleading eyes. "I agree with Rin. Plus we dont need to solve your problems public, we are going give μ's a bad image..." Eli also said, trying to drag Maki out of the scene, but Maki stood firm. "No... I dont... Want to..." Maki responded, trying to force herself out of Rin and Eli's grasp.

"Rin, Eli... let Maki go..." responded a sweet voice. Maki, Eli, Rin, Honoka and Umi turned to find the source of the voice. "I'm right here!" Out of the shadows came out Kotori.

* * *

Nozomi, Hanayo, and Nico were at a park, looking at Nico's siblings play around, but that wasn't the only reason they were there.

"So, Hanayo... what did you want to show us?" Nozomi asked, still looking at the playground, ruled by the Yazawa siblings.

"It's something interesting... I found it in the table where our club is held..." Hanayo said, holding a notebook. "It belongs to Kotori... It's a entry notebook... well, obviously" Hanayo chuckled

"Of? If it is about Honoka... then no surprise... though I would admit, that's a little creepy to have..." Nico said, closing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"You're not wrong Nico..." Hanayo said, looking down at the green notebook she was holding. "It is about Honoka... and her plans on making her be her girlfriend... I read a little bit about it... and it is so complex... her plans are well thought out..." Hanayo opened the notebook, making Nozomi and Nico take their gaze off the playground, and focus on the notebook in curiosity.

 _"Entry 1:_

 _It's been the first week of me being a second-year student. Through out this week, I found out that I have feelings for Honoka..._

 _Don't get me wrong, I had feelings for Umi-"_ Hanayo read, but was cut off by the gasp of Nico. "What! Kotori had a crush on Umi-!"

"Nico! Don't interrupt Hanayo." Nozomi frowed down to Nico. She turned her gaze to Hanayo and smiled. "Hanayo please continue."

Hanayo did as she was told and continued " _but... these feelings I have for Honoka... they are deeper, they make me go crazy... It's making me want her, for only me..!"_ Hanayo voice acted.

 _'Well the crazy part is completely accurate'_ Nico thought as he huffed and sat back, looking at her siblings quickly, before looking back at the notebook.

 _"Entry 2:_

 _Honoka, Umi and I found out that the school was closing down! It's scary! What if Honoka and I are in different schools! Or maybe we do go to the same school, but we dont have any classes together!_

 _I know that Honoka and Umi would go to the same school, because they live like a block away from each other... But not me! I live more farther away!"_

"Hanayo... just skip to the part where she is showing signs of losing a few screws" Nico commented. Hanayo nodded and flipped a few pages.

 _"Entry 32:_

 _Today was the live show! Obviously μ's won! But **bitches** started to hug the love of my life. For example.. Tsubasa... **That bitch!** She hugged Honoka in front of everyone! On stage!_

 _'Good sportsmanship' **GOOD SPORTSMANSHIP MY ASS!**_

 _Tsubasa hugged my Honoka for a long time! What didnt help was that Nozomi was holding me back... Tsubasa was lucky... Or if not I would've knocked her out..._

 _Other people hugged my Honoka too... Watch... They'll pay.."_ Hanayo said in an ominous voice. She was careful that when she screamed, so it wasn't loud enough for the Yazawa siblings hear.

"Hanayo... could you skip to the part where she confessed to Honoka...?" Nozomi politely asked. Hanayo nodded and flipped a page.

 _"Entry 35:_

 _Today I confessed to Honoka. But she said she 'liked someone else.' Oh my Honoka... Playing hard to get... But, I dont like to play games... So she better be mine soon..._

 _But something within me told me that Honoka wasnt playing..._

 _Now... I have to find the person that stole the heart of my loved one... I will make they're life miserable..._

 _For sure..."_ Hanayo sighed, relaxing her strained muscles, as she was starting to grip the notebook tighly and getting stiff.

"I haven't finished reading the rest of the notebook, but I think she found out it's Maki..." Hanayo commented. "Why do you think that, Hanayo?" Nozomi asked. "Wel... It's because, in the back of the notebook, she has a diagram of what she is going to do in order, just to have Honoka..." Hanayo said closing the notebook, and flipped it, the opened the cover to show Nozomi and Nico the diagram. There was arrows going all around the notebook. From _'follow Honoka where ever she goes'_ to _'tap her phone if necessary'_ to _'divide μ's just to be with my Honoka!'_

"Not only that... but its entry caught my eye... but I waited to read it with you guys..." Hanayo commented.

 _"Entry 42:_

 _I heard from Nozomi that she spied on Honoka and Maki... and they were **KISSING!**_

 _I will make Maki pay..._

 _I heard that when they were in the room, Honoka confessed her 'love' to Maki, and started to go out..._

 _I swear... Maki... You're going to pay! And... I know how... Me... Kotori Minami... although I dont like you... I will kiss you, in front of Honoka... even the only pair of lips I want to feel are Honoka's... But... I'll do ANYTHING! Just to make Honoka mine..."_ there were smudges on the paper, signs that Kotori was crying, while writting the story. Angry tears...

"Wait... Hanayo... there's another entry in the next page!" Nico pointed out. Hanayo flipped the page and sure enough... there was another entry.

"I guess I'll read this one too..." Hanayo sighed, and started to read again.

 _"Entry 43:_

 _Today... I kissed Maki._

 _It was the WORST! I had to flirt with her... and be nice... Ew! Be nice to that bitch! Nothing will ever happen like that ever again._

 _But... Nozomi was right... Honoka and Maki were going out._ _.. I was happy that I found about that, but my heart ached... It still aches, knowing I hurt my baby... But that's what I had to do... in order to follow the plan..._

 _Funny though... How when I kissed Maki, she didn't back away... On the contrary really._

 _She actually kissed me back. She wanted to do more... asking for an entrance"_ Hanayo slowly stopped reading, from both nervousness and shock.

Maki kissed Kotori back...

* * *

"Didn't you hear me? Eli, Rin... Let go of Maki." Kotori ordered, smiling a sinister smile.

The divided μ's members stayed in shock.


	15. Forgive and Love

**Im Back.!**

 **Took me one day to finish this chapter... Idk when I started to write this chapter... I didnt write much... just a few sentences... That was bout it.. But I finished.!**

 **Now to thank and respond the people that Reviewed:**

 **Bobzity1: Oh... there is more to come., this isn't the only surprise in the story.**

 **WeebVirus: Who knows... Im really not going to say anything. I want stuff to be a surprise. Let's see what I decide... Yandere or no Yandere.**

 **FieryKataX310:Im not going to say much... Im just going to say Kotori and Maki is "fake love" In this story**

 **Guest: Don't worry., later in the story., Maki will make better decisions... Hopefully**

 **BlackLicorice: Now to start the story to find out**

* * *

"Kotori..." Umi said in a barely audible and venomous tone.

"Honoka...!" Kotori loudly whispered. She blushed, but then saw that Umi was grabbing Honoka by the arm. The angered Kotori ran up to Honoka and rudely pushed Umi away. "Kotori! What th-!"

"HONOKA!" Kotori burried her face in Honoka's bare shoulder, breathing in her scent. "Honoka... Maki... She... I've been wanting to talk to you about what happened in the rooftop..." Kotori got everyone's attention, especially Maki and Honoka.

"I kissed Maki.." Kotori said truthfully.

"I... I didn't know you two were going out.. so I flirted with her, b-because... I had also feelings for Maki.." Kotori said tear-eyed

"Thats when I kissed her... and she kissed me..." Kotori whispered barely audable. "I thought I finally found someone to be with, but it turned out... Maki was going out with you..." Kotori said looking up with apologetic eyes.

"Honoka, I'm sorry. Im sorry for kissing your ex girlfriend. And also..." Kotori said, turning around and looking at Maki disgusted. "Sorry for dating a cheater..."

Umi didn't buy it... but it was up to Honoka. Honoka is the one that should know who she should believe and who she shouldnt.

"It's okay Kotori" Honoka said, hugging Kotori by the waist, making Kotori feel Honoka's heat radiating from her body. "I forgive you." Kotori blushed at the sudden contact and whispered "thank you..."

Maki stood in shock for, not only what she heard, but also at the display in front of her. How was she going to keep on being in μ's, having an ex girlfriend there, and 2 people that have some sort of grudge on her.

"Kotori, Umi." Honoka said, cutting Maki from her train of thoughts. "Let's go."

* * *

Monday came quickly.

Honoka, Umi, and Kotori pretended like nothing happened. Mostly because they didn't want people asking if something was wrong.

That question gets annoying pretty quickly.

"Honoka, Umi!" Kotori cheerfully yelled as she waved her hands and ran towards the duo. "Huh? Kotori? What happened?" Honoka asked.

"Kotori! You arent supposed to run in the halls, you can cause an injury!" Umi nagged. Kotori awkwardly laughed, while Honoka sighed. "Well... will you forgive me after I tell you what I just found out?" Kotori asked with pleading eyes. "Go ahead..." Umi sighed. "Ok! Well! Since Love Live is coming up, the producers want us to make the opening and closing act!" Kotori beamed. "What!" Honoka said in unison. "That's great!" Honoka exclaimed "wow... opening and closing act... weird... Cool! But also a little weird..." Honoka smiled at Kotori. "Do you know what this means?" Umi asked in a not so go-happy tone. Honoka, still smiling, shaked her head "No, but it doesn't matter! We'll be the first group to do an opening and closing act!"

"Wrong!" Nico exclaimed, slamming the door open. "We are the second group to do an opening and closing act! A-RISE being the first." all the second-year students suddenly turned to look at Nico. "Nico?" Honoka asked "what are you doing her"

"The principal wants to talk to us." Nico stated, then walked away from the door, leaving it open. Kotori, Honoka, and Umi looked at each other and sighed, getting up and going to the principal's office. Closing the door in the process.

* * *

The trio walked in, seeing the other μ's members patiently waiting.

"Now, let's start on what I need to tell all of you..." Principal Minami started. "I received an e-mail on μ's being the opening and closing act, with that, I congratulate all of you on your hard work. But, like I have said many times before, don't let this affect your grades."

"Don't worry! We won't!" Honoka proudly said. "That's good to hear because I am going to let you girls practice during school." Principal Minami announced. The girls cheered- "But!" Kotori's mom cut in "All your quizzes that you have in a few days, have to be an average B or higher." Thats when μ's stopped.

"B-but..." Rin started "We barely pass our tests with an average C!" Nico cut in. "Nico is right! Does this mean... in the end we all wont be able to practice...?" Honoka asked worriedly. "No, you will still practice during school." Principal Minami commented. μ's sighed in relief "Only the who have passed." Rin, Nico, and Honoka complained in frustration.

"All of you better start studying if you want to practice during school hours! Especially you four."

"Four?" Rin, Nico, and Honoka asked in unison. "Isn't it three?"

"Not really. Hanayo will also struggle a little, being her sometimes getting a low B on test like the ones you are having, she struggles with."

Hanayo blushed as the other members stared at her.

* * *

"So who is going to tutor?" Eli asked.

"I'll tutor Honoka" Umi spoke up, frowning at Honoka. _'well shit... I'm f*cked...'_ Honoka thought as she awkwardly laughed.

"In that case, I'll take Rin!" Kotori cheerfully answered. Clearly not disappointed that she couldn't tutor Honoka.

"I'll take Nico then..." Maki said in a monotone voice.

"Nozomi." Nozomi looked up from her seat to look at Eli. "Do you want to tutor Hanayo, or should I do it?" Nozomi looked at Hanayo for a second, then smiled. "I'll do it, Eli"

"Ok!" Eli clapped her hands. "Studying begins after practice!"

* * *

Honoka, Kotori, and Umi walked back to their classroom, to continue their classwork patiently waiting for them in their desk.

Once taking a seat, they took their pencils out to write.

"Why don't you confess to her already?" Kotori what she was doing and looked around to see two girls talking. "Well... because... she might not know I even exist... she doesnt know me..." oone girl with long honey-color hair said. "Come on... you are in her class... She knows you exist." another girl with medium length hair said. "Just confess to Honoka..." Kotori slowly turned around and clenched her teeth together. "Plus... I've seen how Honoka talks to you... it looks like she is into you... im serious" Kotori snapped her lead pencil in half, cutting her hand in the process. She didnt feel the pain, since the adrenaline was coursing through her veins.

The class turned around to look at her. "Kotori... are you okay?" Honoka asked, then looked down to see a cut a cross her hand. "Kotori... Teacher, may I be able to take Kotori to the nurse's office please?" Honoka asked. The teacher nodded, as she quickly wrote a note on a piece of paper that Honoka and Kotori had permission to exit the class.

Honoka and Kotori walked out the classroom and walked down a set of stairs. "Kotori what happened? What made you snap your lead pencil in half?" Honoka asked worriedly. "Sorry, Honoka... for making you worry..." Kotori loudly whispered. "It's okay... but can you explain to me what made you to break your lead pencil in half?"

"It's just that I felt a sudden sharp pain in my leg, and it hurt a lot... so my reflex kicked in, pun not really intended, and snapped my pencil, just something trivial" Kotori lied. Honoka stayed silent until both of them reached the office

"Hi girls, how may I help you?" the nurse said. Kotori stood behind Honoka, as Honoka spoke. "Uh, well... my friend, she cut her hand pretty bad" Honoka stepped across to reveal Kotori's cut hand. The nurse quickly examined the cut. "This is pretty bad... miss Minami, sit down right here" as she pointed at a chair. Kotori did as she was told, as Honoka stood next to her. The nurse came back with a cleans cloth, grabbing one and wiped the blood away. She then cleaned the cut from any germs, in which hurt Kotori, and wrapped her hand with a bandage. "Now, you won't be able to write for a little while... I say about two days, so you will be able to take your test."

"Thank you!" Kotori smiled. "You're welcome, now both of you may go to class" the nurse smiled back.

Honoka and Kotori left, slowly going to class. "Thank you Honoka..." Kotori said in a low voice. "You're welcome Kotori... but for what?" Honoka asked. "For worrying about me..." Kotori hugged Honoka by the waist. "Kotori..."

Both friends stopped at a window near by. Honoka turned to look at Kotori, as Kotori looked at Honoka.

"Honoka... I really like you..." Kotori truthfully said as she hugged Honoka closer. "Kotori..." Honoka started. "I think I am also starting to have feelings for you..." Honoka hugged Kotori back. Both looked at each other for a long time before closing the deal with their lips.

* * *

After school, Umi went down to the abandoned music room to find Maki. Sure enough she was there, not playing the piano. Umi opened the door, hoping to catch Maki's attention, but maki was lost in her train of thoughts.

"Maki." Umi called out. Maki quickly looked up to see Umi standing up. "Sorry Umi, what is it?" Umi walked up to Maki, Maki scooted over to make space for Umi to sit down.

"I came to ask you 2 things. One, do you want to make the duet song with me? Two, do you want Honoka back?"

* * *

 **Happy Holidays.**

 **Since today is the 25th, Merry Christmas!**

 **Stay safe., and good luck on your New Year's Resolution.!**


	16. Study

**Im Back. With A Quickly Written story Cause Oooh You should Know What My Schedule is Rnn.**

 **Anyways.! Thanks To The Following That Reviewed.**

 **Bobzity1:** _Your Request Will be Answered.! In The Next Chapter I Hope._

 **Shinichi2505:** _Just A Heads Up... Umi ain't Gonna Be The Only One That's Gonna Helpp..._

 **Now.! To Start The Story.!**

* * *

It's almost the day for the exams, which meant extra stress for Honoka, Rin, Nico, and Hanayo.

"Umi... This is too hard! I don't get it!" Honoka complained to her best friend. "Honoka... Do you want to pass this test?" Umi asked. "Yes but-" Honoka started.

"Well then... Honoka, where is your determination? If you really want to pass the test with a score of an average B, then show it here... studying!" Umi bellowed. Honoka sighed, picked up her pencil and tried to find the answer to an Honors Class chemistry answer.

It surprised Umi that Honoka could get such a high-leveled class, but with Honoka, if she was determined enough she could do almost anything.

 _Almost_ anything.

"Umi?" Honoka called, snapping the blue haired girl back to reality. "Is this formula right?" Honoka asked, holding her paper up. Umi examined the complex formula before nodding. "That is correct Honoka. Now, go to the next question!"

"Umi!" Honoka complained. "Don't start Honoka! As soon as you finish this subject and the next, we can take a break." Umi said, looking around the small classroom they were in. 'I know Honoka and I are alone... so why do I feel like were being watched...'

* * *

"Rin, the equation is just 3x-8=4x-87-23... we aren't doing calculus..." Kotori sighed. Rin was on the verge of tears. She was frustrated and wanted to be free from all the work they had to do. "Look, I'll help you with this one question, and if you get 5 right in a row, that is all you are going to have to do, and we can take a break, Okay?" Kotori happily suggests, Rin smiled back.

 _"Honoka, I'm sorry. Im sorry for kissing your ex girlfriend. And also..." Kotori said, turning around and looking at Maki disgusted. "Sorry for you dating a cheater..."_

Rin's smile wavered for a quick second. _'Why am I being nice with her? I know she is my friend and a member of μ's... which makes her family to me, but... instead of being a happy, gathered family... it's turning into one that is unstable...'_

"Now Rin! Lets get to work!" Kotori happily smiled. Kotori explained to Rin in detail, which Rin was grateful for, and began working.

While Rin was working on the algebra questions in front of her, Kotori quickly excused herself and examined the hall ways.

 _'Who keeps on spying on me?! It's getting annoying!'_ Kotori thought frustrated.

* * *

"Nico... Could you try to focus?" Maki asked irritated. "Well if you weren't so busy thinking on how you lost Honoka, then maybe I would!" Nico snapped back, then quickly regretted what she said. "Sorry, its just that im frustrated right now..." Nico looked up to Maki, seeing her slightly angered face.

"Look... it's fine..." Maki sighed. Nico sighed as well nd quietly did her work.

It had been like that for the rest of the time, all quiet except for Nico's scribbling making noise from time to time.

 _"Do you want Honoka back?"_

Maki remembered the time Umi shocked her.

 _"I do. But I know I lost her now... so whats the point?" Maki asked a rhetorical question. "Plus, you dont want me to be with Honoka ever since I kissed Kotori." Maki stated a little harsher than she intended to. "I know. At first, I didnt want you to be with Honoka for that reason: you kissing Kotori. But, hearing that Kotori liked you seems unlikely. It's an obvious lie. Anyone can tell if they payed attention to her body language. Just that, Honoka didnt pay attention to that and believed Kotori. Plus, I am willing to look past both of you kissing, because I know Kotori would have done anything for both Honoka and you to break up."_

 _"I see... but that still doesnt explain why you out of no where want to help me get Honoka back."_

 _"I just think that you are better pair with Honoka than Honoka with Kotori. I know Kotori and Honoka have been best friends since the longest, so Kotori's love for Honoka has turned into a somewhat obsession, which could lead into a rage of jealously when Honoka is talking to anyone else, which could lead to fighting between the two of them. But... with you, I know Honoka would be more happier with you. All what I want is for my best friend to be happy the rest of her life with the person she loves; the person she pines for late at night " Umi said truthfully-._

"Maki!" Nico yelled for the umpteenth time which caused Maki snapped back to reallity. "Oh! Sorry Nico, what happened?"

"Hmp! Finally! I finished all the work, could you check it?" Nico said handing a few papers to Maki. Maki quickly graded the work. "Some are wrong Nico. If this were a test, you would get a low C..." Nico yelled in frustration. "Ah! I tried!"

Maki and Nico both quickly turned around to where the door was. "Did you also feel someone watching you?" Maki asked in a whisper. Nico nodded. Both slowly got up and opened the door quickly. "I guess we just imagined it..." Nico stated uneasily.

* * *

"Hanayo..." Nozomi said sincerely. "If you dont get this right, then I'm going to eat this rice ball!" Nozomi smirked, as she saw Hanayo's scared face. "No! Nozomi... Im trying my hardest, but these questions are a little confusing... I was never good at solving math problems in sentence form!" Hanayo complained.

"Look, I'll help you, if you can solve this question correct, then you can eat a rice ball. But! If you get this one wrong, I'll be eating one!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

After Nozomi explained to Hanayo how to solve math problems in sentence form, Hanayo tried her hardest to get the answer correct. Even checking her work a bunch of times just to make sure that one question was right.

"Nozomi, I-im done." Hanayo finally spoke up after a long while of keeping quiet. Nozomi turned of her phone and checked Hanayo's answer. "Its correct. Here!" Nozomi happily handed Hanayo a rice ball. Hanayo happily took it and took a bite from it. "Nozomi! This is really good!" Hanayo praised which made Nozomi blush a little from embarrassment. "Um.. Thank you Hanayo, now lets get to the next question.

 _'I guess my method worked!'_ Nozomi happily thought.

* * *

 **This Chapter Is Done.! It Took a little Longer Than expected., but still., I Was Reallyy Happy to finally make another Chapter. I know This Chapter Is Really Irrelevant., Since the story Is Just About STUDYING... But Let Me Ask You This.:**

 **Who Do You Think Was The One Stalking Maki, Nico, Umi, Honoka, Rin, and Kotori.?**

 **Why Didn't They Also Stalked Nozomi & Hanayo.?**

 **-Kamui-Kamuy**


	17. Fight! And A Special Christmas Chapter!

**Im Back Again.!**

 **This Chapter Is Going To Be Longer Than Usual., So Be Prepared.!**

 **Answers To People That Reviewedd:**

 **Guest:** _I'm Sorry But your wrong. Good try thoo.!_

 **bobzity1:** _I Kinda Tried to reCreate The Episode. With Eli... Sorry But She isnt The ' Stalker ' tho Eli Is Going to Help In The MakiHonoKoto Situation... Just A Lil Bit. & Ooo I Didnt Think ABout Principal Minami.. But Soorrryy She Isnt The Stalker Either._

 **Honomaki22:** _Welcome Back. I Missed You.! Sorry Bit Eli Is Wrong.. & A-RISE Is Wrong To.. Tho I never Thought Of Them.! Also, to answer your Othet Question: Yes The People Stalking them Are In A Group. Thanks For Your Support.!_

 **Shinichi2504:** _Sorry But Eli is wrong. & Also Your Wish has been Answered.! I Made Another Chapter Quickly.! Sorry I couldnt Make a Chapter Sooner Before. I Was Really Busy._

* * *

"So! How was studying?" Eli asked the 4 girls in front of her. Nico and Honoka didnt seem pleased on how their studying turned out, while Hanayo was happy and Rin seems conflicted about something.

"Horrible..."

"Great!"

"It was alright."

Eli awkwardly laughed as she looked at the group of people in front of her. _'Maki, Nozomi, Umi... Wheres Kotori?'_ Eli thought to herself. She scanned the area in look for Kotori but she was no where to be seen. Eli turned to look at Rin, who explained how studying went for her. "She was a good tutor-"

"Rin, sorry for interrupting but have you seen Kotori after tutoring was over? Did she tell you if she was going somewhere quickly before practice?" Eli politely asked Rin. Rin thought for a second then shook her head. "No... She just told me I could go change as she was organizing some books..." Rin stated. Eli quickly thanked Rin and went to the other group of girls. "Hey... have any of you seen Kotori anywhere?" Eli quickly asked. All the girl shooked their heads worriedly. Eli thought for a second then thought of something. "Honoka, text Kotori, most likely she is going to respond to her, ask her where she is!" Eli ordered. Honoka nodded and took out her phone.

* * *

"My, my... You know... It isnt nice to stalk at people you know" Kotori smiled, stopping the girls walking around the hallways. The two girls quickly turned around. Kotori saw that it was the two girls that where talking about how much Honoka had a crush on one of them.

"Look, is it possible if friend could talk to Honoka? She has feelings towards her and wants to confess." the girl with medium black hair said. Kotori's smile faltered a little. "No... that can't happen, sorry!" Kotori slightly yelled. "But my friend really wants to confess to her-"

"Akira!" the girl with long honey hair cut her friend off. "Kotori doesn't want us to talk to Honoka, cause Kotori knows Honoka is going to say that she likes me too!" the girl laughed loudly. Kotori still smiled as the girl in front of her laughed.

"Himeji... Im guessing your right..." Akira slowly said a little terrified. Being the first time her friend acts like this. _'What is she Yandere...? No. She is to innocent to kill anyone. Plus police could have found a dead body and start an investigation. They would have found her... technology has advanced a lot. Tho the first sign I've seen of this "Yandere" is her obsession over Honoka...'_

"Honoka belongs to me" Kotori walked up to Himeji. This caused the honey haired girl to stop laughing, and give her an angry look. "We started going out ever since i slit my hand." Kotori held up her injured hand. She quickly balled it into a fist and punched Himeji has hard as she could straight in the face, not caring if her injury opened up again.

Himeji took a couple of steps back and felt a stinging pain after that. "If you think im scared of you, you are dead wrong..." she stated as she felt adrenaline take over her body.

Kotori was about to strike when she felt her phone vibrate. _'Honoka? Ugh, what bad timing!'_ Kotori quickly unlocked her phone and checked the text.

 _"Kotori, where are you? Why arent you in the rooftop? Im worried about you! 'Tori, please answer bbg"_ Kotori blushed until she felt a punch in her stomach. "Don't let your guard down!" Himeji yelled. Kotori grabbed the honey locks and pulled them up forcefully, which caused Himeji to wince in pain and was forced to look up. "Don't interrupt me when I'm texting _my girl_ you little piece of shit..." Kotori said in her sweet voice, then hit her head as hard as she could against Himeji's. Which cause a slight headache for both.

 _"Sorry qt, I'll be there in a bit, right now I'm changing"_ Kotori quickly typed.

"You know... Im bored." Kotori faked yawned. She slowly turned around and saw a fire extinguisher. Upon seeing that, Kotori punched through the glass and shattered to pieces. Himeji saw this and quickly got up, trying to fix her slightly blurried gaze. Before she could do anything, Kotori hit Himeji with the fire extinguisher, which got Himeji unconscious.

"Akira right?" Kotori asked. "...y-yeah..." Akira meekly said, as she was still in shock of what happened. "Get this girl out of my sight. Tell her Honoka is mine. I wont let a peseant like her touch my girl." Kotori smiled.

Akira quickly nodded and took Himeji away as quickly as she could. Once they were both out of her sight, Kotori sighed and turned around. "Now to change..."

* * *

 _ **A Late Christmas Special.!**_

"Merry Christmas!" Honoka yelled an early morning from her bed room. She ginger haired girl quickly got up, not caring for the cold outside her warm covers, and got ready for the day.

"Honoka...! Be quiet! Im tired!" Yukiho called from her room. Honoka barged in her room to annoy her younger sister. "But Yukiho! The Christmas presents are waiting to be opened!" the older sister complained as she plopped herself in her little sister's bed. "Honoka! Get off!" Yukiho ordered as she wiggled around in hopes of getting Honoka off her bed. "Ugh! Fine then! Since I'm the only one in a jolly spirit, I am going to help mom out, while you are here being lazy!" Honoka stormed out of the room. Just before she slammed the door shut, Honoka looked back at her little sister and smiled. "Yukiho, I love you!"

"I love you to... but just let me rest a little more Honoka..." Yukiho plead. Honoka giggled and shut the door behind her.

* * *

It was a little past noon when Honoka recieved a text.

 _Group Chat: μ's_

 _Nozomi: Everyone! Merry Christmas!_

 _Nico: Merry Christmas Nozomi, and everyone else too!_

 _Maki: Merry Christmas! And Nico...it felt like you just thought about us last minute!_

 _Me (Honoka): Merry Christmas! Though I can't text much, Im helping my mom make a few sweets for later. If any of you want to come! There is going to me more than enough for everyone! Umi! I know you're going Lol_

 _Umi: You know me too well Honoka, I'll be right there to help out to._

 _Eli: hey guys why dont we all go to Honoka's place to help out!_

 _Hanayo: Yeah... Eli is right! We should all go! We can make our own design's in the sweets too!_

 _Kotori: Yeah! We can also give each other the presents we bought for each other!_

Honoka smiled, knowing that her friends were going to come, and they could all give each other their Christmas presents today, and not when school began again.

"Mom! My friends said that they want to help make some sweets, is that okay?" Honoka asked. Honoka's mom smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I don't mind, the more the better!"

 _Me (Honoka): My mom said you are all welcome to come!_

* * *

Soon, all the μ's members came quickly. Eli even brought her little sister, Alisa, so that she could be with Yukiho. The girls all left their gifts in Honoka's room and quickly went down to work.

"Honoka! Calm down, you are going to finish all the batter..." Kotori complained. "Sorry! It's just pretty good!" Honoka giggled a little. She saw that when Kotori dropped something, she would wince a little.

"Kotori... Are you okay?" Honoka whispered, not wanting to put Kotori on the spot. "Hmmh! Yeah, im fine, its just that I'm a little sore from my stomach from practice..." Kotori whispered back. Honoka looked worried a little, but shrugged it off.

"Now... Maki, it seemed like you didnt want to come...!" Nico teased. Maki quickly turned around and blushed a little from embarrassment. "Be quiet Nico. You wouldn't want to be in your ex-girlfriends house, now would you..." Maki whispered back. Nico stayed silent for a while then responded "I guess not, but at least you get to spend time with the rest of us...!" Nico stated, as she smiled, looking around at the group of friends working hard.

"Eli, is that a Russian flag?" Umi asked. Rin looked next to her and saw the sweet that Eli was Making. "Yeah, since, remember I told you guys that I came from Russia originally. "Hey! Eli! You should put 'Harasho!' somewhere in there!" Rin spoke up. Eli giggled and nodded. "Yeah! Thats not a bad idea!" Eli said, grabbing some frosting and neatly writting her favorite catchphrase 'Harasho!'

"Rin, what are you making?" Umi asked. Rin happily showed her art work. "A cat! Umi? What are you making?" Umi blushed a little, as she showed her art work; a Christmas tree with 9 different colored ornaments, and a star on top that said "μ's". "Umi! I really like yours! It really has the Christmas spirit on it! I think I am going to give my cat a Christmas hat, since today is Christmas!" Rin said enthusiastically. "Rin isn't wrong, Umi. Your work looks really pretty and neat, I really like it." Eli said smilling. Umi blushed at the praise she was getting, and meekly said a 'thank you'.

"Hanayo, what are you making?" Nozomi asked, trying to peek at the brunette's work. "Um.. Their cookies, of each memeber..." Hanayo meekly said, as she let Nozomi look at her work. "Wow, Hanayo, they are really well drawn! You did a pretty good job!" Nozomi smiled at the younger girl. Hanayo blushed a little. "Thank you Nozomi. By the way, what are you making?" Hanayo asked. Nozomi held up a tray of cookies, filled with stars. "Stars! Im going to color them with everyone's favorite color and give them out!"

"Thats what I was going to do to... just with a cookie that looks like them..." Hanayo commented. "Here, I'll bring the food coloring and we can work coloring them together!" Nozomi offered. Hanayo happily nodded, as she patiently waited for Nozomi to return with the colors.

* * *

After making sweets, the nine members went to Honoka's room and distributed their gifts.

"I'll give mine out!" Eli said first. She went under the table in the middle of the room and took out a bag. Inside there were 9 smaller bags, and gave them out. "They're necklaces I made, I really wanted to give you guys something that I made by hand, so I thought of making all of you a necklace with all of our favorite color!" Eli commented as she gave out the presents. Each was the same, just that in the middle, it was the one getting the gift, their favorite color. For example, Honoka's has 8 small pieces in the necklace, while in the middle was a large piece color orange.

Each memeber soon quickly gave out their gifts, saying their "thank you's". After distributing their gifts, they all ate the sweets they made, and shared it with each other, prasing one another for what they made.

Who knew time flew by so fast, and the nine μ's members knew it was soon time to leave. Slowly one by one left, leaving Honoka by herself. Once everyone left, Honoka layed down in her bed and sighed.

"Ah! Today was fun! I think I got a little sugar high though..." Honoka giggled a little.

"Soon is going to be the quiz, and then the Love Live!"

* * *

 **Sorry If Theyre Are any Typos, It was a little tiring to Write Such a Long Chapter.**

 **Ima just leave this Authors Note Short Since I dont Wanna WRite No More.**

 **-Kamui-Kamuy**


End file.
